Every Heart Sings a Song
by Kimka333
Summary: A bunch of short one-shots inspired by songs about Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, but most importantly their relationship together; in other words just little Klaine stories. Not technically songfics. A little bit of everything. I take requests. Rated T to be safe. Title inspired by a Plato quote. (Order of songs up on my profile too)
1. Time Of Your Life

Sorry in advance for the long intro...

So in honour of Klaine week I've decided to post this now. I know I'm one day late. I'll post two up on one of the days. These are just a bunch of little song inspired one-shots devoted to Klaine. I'm going to try and update all this week and then I'll update whenever from then on. I have almost fourteen written right now, but I will take requests too. Some of them will be just super fluffy, some will be a bit angsty. Some will be AU and some will be more or less cannon. On my page I'll keep a list of which are posted for now and that way if there's a song you really love and want to read that one, it's easy to find the chapter. The chapter titles will also be the name of the song.  
I hope you enjoy these tidbits of Klaine inspired by all sorts of different songs that are (for the most part) on my iPod. This story doesn't have a beta at the moment so I apologize for any spelling of grammatical errors. I would love some constructive criticism and just to hear what you think.

Without further ado, here is the first one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song that this chapter is based upon. Glee is a work of Fox and Ryan Murphy (and the rest of the RIB team). Anything you recognize belongs to them

* * *

** Time of Your Life**

_"Lik_e a song, started small, then it grew"

–Randy Newman (Time of Your Life)

It had been the perfect summer so far for one Kurt Hummel. He'd gotten to laze around poolside with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, and the two didn't have to worry for once about what everybody thought. No, they could kiss each other all they wanted, whenever they wanted inside the comfort of Blaine's backyard.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called out to the taller boy from where he was treading water. "Think fast!" By the time Kurt had looked up he was covered with water.

Kurt had made an effort not to get wet. There was a reason he was laying on an inflatable pool chair. Now his shirt was soaked. That was just what Blaine wanted.

"Look what you did!" Kurt yelled in surprise. "You're lucky I left the July issue of Vogue poolside! You're going to pay for this Blaine Warbler!"

"Oh come on now," Blaine teased playfully, "you can't get me while you're still wearing that, now can you? Just take that shirt off!"

Kurt was torn. He couldn't really just get in there, well he could but Blaine was right. Even though it was already soaked, he didn't need it to stay in the water. "Fine, you win." Kurt took the red top off throwing it to the side making Blaine smile. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"Oh oh," Blaine laughed and swam away as his boyfriend flipped off the floatie.

"Come back here mister!" Kurt pushed a wave in the direction of the raven haired boy.

"No way!"

The two chased each other around the pool until Kurt managed to corner Blaine. "Now I have you."

"Alright, you got me," Blaine raised his hands in defeat, then rather suggestively he raised an eyebrow looking into the other boy's glatz eyes, "now what are you going to go with me?" Kurt rolled his eyes splashing Blaine another time.

"Hey!" The two boys began to laugh. When that laughter died down they just sat staring at each other for a long time.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I love you."

Blaine smiled feeling that warm sensation inside he got whenever Kurt said those three words. "And I love you too."

"This summer's been completely amazing so far." They'd spent it almost entirely together. Both boys had done it all. Watched movies, gone for dinner, went to local theater productions, rode the rides at the amusment park, hung out with other friends and had picnics in the park. It was sad that Kurt's last summer as a high school student was coming to a close.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, taking Kurt's hand under the water. "Maybe what everyone says is true; this really is the time of our life."

Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's lips in agreement. "Now what do you say we dry off and go inside?"

"Only if you keep the shirt off," Blaine said laughing, receiving another splash of water.

"We'll see," Kurt smiled, towing his boyfriend up the steps of the pool. "We'll see."


	2. Rainbow Connection

Well I found out that I won't be able to update for a few days. As soon as I'm able to I'll update though! (That goes for my other stories too). So I guess my Klaine weeks plans have been put off a little bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Muppets!

* * *

**Rainbow Connection- the Muppets** (Future!Klaine)

_"So we've been told, and some choose to believe it_  
_I know they're wrong, wait and see_  
_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_  
_The lovers, the dreamers, and me"_

_~Rainbow Connection (the Muppets Movie)_

Blaine sat on a log by the pond behind his house watching as the sky cleared about him. The only indication of the terrible storm that had ripped through the area was a bright, full rainbow. After all the devastation that the weather had just caused he didn't understand why the sky was mocking him with something so beautiful.

"Blaine darling are you out here?" Blaine turned around at the sound of his husband's voice. He was that Kurt was pressing a towel to his head. He must have hit it when the tree outside had fallen into the garage and caused the house to shake with the force of a small earthquake.

"Yeah I'm out here sweetie," Blaine called out in relief.

"Wow," Kurt said, looking mesmerized as he motioned up to the colourful band painted across the sky, "Isn't that just something?"

"Yeah," Blaine muttered.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, catching Blaine's tone was less than cheerful.

Blaine sighed looking up at the sky once again, "Well the house is ruined, you're bleeding and God knows how many people died tonight. Somehow we're supposed to think a little rainbow makes that all better?"

Kurt did something that that surprised Blaine at that moment. He began to hum a song. It was an old song that he was humming about rainbows, but to Blaine's surprise it wasn't the song from the Wizard of Oz. No, Kurt's song's song seemed more fitting somehow to Blaine. As cheesy as it was, Kurt was humming the Muppets song 'Rainbow Connection.'

"Things may not look great right now," Kurt said, "but if we believe things can get better, things will. This rainbow is like fool's gold, but it works like a drug. 'Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me.'" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"Maybe you have a point," Blaine smiled. "For a sceptic you definitely have some deep insight." The two laughed and Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. The two stared at the sky for a while before Kurt spoke up.

"Let's go inside and see how bad everything really is. Then I'll need to call Dad and Carole; they're probably worried sick." The pair got up and walked, hand-in-hand, away from the backyard pond and back to where reality was waiting for them. No matter what the damage done was, the two had each other and that was their own '_Rainbow Connection'_.

* * *

**A/N**: Well what do you think? Please review and I'd love it if you'd favourite/follow. Thank-you for reading this very fluffy chapter.


	3. Skin & Bones

Well I'm back from my mini vacation. Sorry about that! Anyway I really liked this one when I wrote it (at the moment it's my favourite because I think it went nicely with the song). Slight triggers for mental illness here. Please review after and tell me that you think. I still don't have a beta so I apologize in advance for any errors.

The quote from the song doesn't work all the way through but it's such a good and terribly sad song. I urge you to check it out! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Marianas Trench

* * *

**Skin and Bones - Marianas Trench** (Mental Hospital!Klaine)

_"So no one hears anything anymore_  
_Mirrors lie to me, tell me you can see_  
_Maybe you won't be able to recognize me now"_

_-Skin and Bones (Marianas Trench)_

When the tears came they just couldn't stop. Kurt sat in the front of a group of people who wanted to admit that he had problem. He knew he had many problems, but he didn't want to admit the one that they wanted to hear.

They'd just forced him to eat; now all he wanted to do was get rid of it. His weight was the only thing that he felt he had control over now-a-days. It was the only was he could feel close to perfect.

Kurt was bulimic. He hated the word. It felt so dirty, like he was doing something wrong. He _was _doing something wrong, but he couldn't afford to think like that. If he admitted it was a problem he would crack and shatter, just like porcelain thrown at the wall.

It had started with the loss, the bullying, then the loneliness. There was always an excuse to keep throwing up. It was easier if you were the victim. As the saying went, 'if there's a will, there's a way.' It was almost impossible for him to stop and that was why his father had sent him to a rehab center- a mental hospital. Was he really crazy?

"Kurt, would you like to share anything with the group?" The psychiatrist always asked him the same question and as always he just shook his head. Today was no different in that aspect, but today was different. Today there was a new boy in the group; when the doctors asked the new boy, Blaine, if he'd like to speak he did,

"I used to exercise like 24/7, that's how it started. I think sometime around the second month I started this crazy diet. It wasn't really dieting at all though; it wasn't really much of anything. I started doing all this stupid stuff because I wanted to look better. I thought I could build up muscle and get rid of fat. I wanted to look like a "real man." Maybe I just wanted to prove that I wasn't "_that gay kid_." I wanted to be something I chose, y'know? I was so wrong. I just want to get better now." When the boy finished talking something took over Kurt. Blaine's story had given Kurt the courage to do something he'd never done: Kurt raised his hand to speak.

The psychiatrist looked shocked at first but she eventually got over it and nodded at Kurt, who began to tell his story; "I've never fit it. No matter where I went I was always called names, names that were derogatory terms for gays. I don't know how or when it started, but I started throwing up. I couldn't stop! Just like Blaine, I needed control. I couldn't even admit it to myself, and until today I never had. I-I'm bulimic." Kurt started to sob and the psychiatrist thanked him then dismissed the group. She knew to give the boy some space.

"That was really brave of you, you know." Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing in front of him. Blaine was giving Kurt a smile that made his heart melt; a knowing smile. He wasn't used to that kind of smile.

"T-thanks." Kurt knew he'd stuttered, but at this point he was past caring.

"I'm Blaine by the way." Blaine extended his hand and Kurt shook it weakly. "I know you already know my name but I thought I'd formally introduce myself."

Kurt smiled. This boy was rather cute and he was actually gay. "I'm Kurt."

"Well Kurt," Blaine kept smiling, this time brightly and friendlier, "what do you say we get dinner together? I know it feels like we just had lunch, but I know they'll make us eat something again soon. Best do it as a choice." Kurt nodded slowly.

"I meant what I said though," Blaine said, "I really do want to get better, and it seems, judging by what you said, that you do too."  
Kurt bit his lip. He _was_ getting tired of fighting it. Maybe he could push back for once, and give in to what was really best for him for once. "I do; deep down I know I want to get better."

"I don't want to go through this alone, Kurt. Do you think we can go through this together? I don't want either of us to be alone ever again." Blaine's words touched Kurt. Kurt didn't realize but his words had moved Blaine.

"Yeah I'd really like that," Kurt said feeling his face flush. Then Blaine offered Kurt his hand again, but this time to hold. Without hesitation, Kurt took it. The two walked out of the room hand-in-hand, both feeling as if an abundance of weight had been lifted off their shoulders. The pain's real recovery began that day. Little did either of them know the lengths that their new-found friendship would go to as they would grow from each other along the way.


	4. Define Dancing

Super short and pure fluff guys! Just kind of written for fun out of boredom.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee of this score from Wall·E.

* * *

Define Dancing- Thomas Newman and Pete Gabriel

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's hip, and with the other took his hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Blaine looked into Kurt's deep glatz eyes as the two stepped in time with the music.

"One, two, three. One, two- ah!" Kurt looked down to see that his boyfriend had just stepped on his toe.

Blaine blushed, leaping back. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm usually so good at this."

Kurt looked at him in confusion. "What went wrong? You seemed really out of it."

"I," Blaine's blush deepened, "I got distracted. Your eyes are really pretty."

Now it was Kurt's turn for his pale face to turn a shade of pink, "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence between the pair as they studied each other, looking at the one they loved. It was as if time had frozen and they could remain in their little world forever, just floating in space.

After an eternity of being lost in each other's perfect nature, Blaine cleared his throat. "Can we try again? I promise not to step on your toes this time."

Kurt smiled playfully, "I'll give you one more chance, only because you're the most dashing dance partner I've ever had."

"May I," Blaine held out his hand bowing like Prince Charming asking Cinderella to dance at the ball. When Kurt gave him his own hand, Blaine kissed it gingerly and smiled.

Kurt giggled at the action. "Why of course you may." Joined once again, the two took to the empty floor as one body. Even though he was still distracted by Kurt's sparkling eyes, Blaine managed not to step on Kurt's toes this time.

* * *

So leave me a review, tell me what you think of all these little one-shots so far. Thank-you for taking the time to read them! :)


	5. Pom Poms

Had to write this because this song officially released today! Yay! Jonas Brothers are back. My childhood *sigh*

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee or the Joe Bros.

* * *

Pom Poms- Jonas Brothers (Cheerio!Kurt, Nerd!Blaine)

_"More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me"_

-Jonas Brothers (Pom Poms)

The cheerleaders at McKinley were definitely the state's best, at the sport and at their appearance. They all had that extra perk in their step like they already knew it. Of course they all did. Kurt Hummel was no exception. He always moved with a pack, heck, he lead that pack. No one bothered to lay a finger on him since he joined the Cheerios, but it had been a long way to the top.

Blaine Anderson definitely wasn't McKinley's coolest guy. No, Blaine was probably in the bottom fifty. People avoided him and usually he avoided people. It kind of worked for him. He just kind of hid to avoid the slushies and things. There was one down side to all of this though and that was Kurt Hummel. Blaine had the biggest crush on Kurt. He knew he didn't have a likely chance so he tried not to hope. Luckily something unlikely was going to happen.

Pep rallies were big at McKinley, they always had been. Blaine would have hated them if it wasn't for the performances that the Cheerios always put on. Every time the music started and the cheerleaders pranced onto the floor he kind of just lost himself. He focused on Kurt and nothing else. He wondered if Kurt ever noticed him staring.

One pep rally was followed by a big dance. Blaine normally wouldn't have gone but a teacher had asked if he'd help with tearing things down. Being the person was, he couldn't say no. During the dance he kind of just stood in corner, back against the wall.

By the middle of the dance it became apparent that someone had spiked the punch. The Cheerios and jocks were all dancing circles around the dance floor. The girls looked pretty good if you liked that sort of thing, but Blaine was looking for Kurt. His eyes landed on him on the outside of the group. Something about him said, 'This is fun, but I'm kind of lonely over here.' Blaine decided to be brave. He walked onto the dance floor and "accidentally" bumped into Kurt.

"Hey watch it!" Kurt snapped, whipping around to face the shorter boy.

Blaine's stomach lurched. Maybe this had been a bad idea. "Sorry Kurt."

"Do I know you?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine curiously. The cheerleader looked the nerd up and down. Kurt had to admit that he didn't recognize the guy very well. Maybe he was just new. He obviously knew his name, but then again, who didn't? Something told Kurt that this guy was different.

Before Blaine could answer Kurt began to talk again. "You're kind of cute though."

Blaine smiled at the compliment. "Thank-you and I actually play for your team." He watched Kurt's face light up. Everyone knew Kurt's sexuality. It wasn't really a guessing game. "Want to dance?"

The two of them made it out onto the dance floor. People were staring now but he couldn't care less. Blaine and _Kurt Hummel were _actually were dancing together! It was Blaine's dream come true.

Kurt twirled Blaine around the floor showing off a bit. Blaine looked a little less graceful but he wasn't a bad dancer. Either way the two boys were having fun.

The two danced until their feet were sore and they collapsed laughing on a bench in the corner of the room. "I'm having lots of fun with you uh-"

"Blaine," Blaine offered.

"Yes, Blaine. I like that name." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine blushed a bright crimson colour. He hadn't expected that but he sure liked it.

"Shall we get back out there?" Kurt asked watching his friends working the dance floor. "I really like this song!"

"Then let's go." Blaine took Kurt's hand and the two of them were back to moving in time with the music. Both of them were happy that Kurt had put his pom poms down for a little while and became a real person for a little while. It would be the beginning of a new, beautiful relationship.

* * *

_A/N_: Please review and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
